Bloodstone
by StrangeBrew97
Summary: Back in the time when the first pyramids were being erected, King Yami meets a run away priestess and offers her shelter. Can they ever find true love or are they doomed to repeat their actions? Please R&R.
1. Meetings and Betrayals

Disclaimer: My first Yugi-Oh story. I don't own ANY of the Yugi-oh charaters. Though I wish I owned Yami....oh what I would do with him. Anyway on to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Meetings and Betrayal  
  
I clutched the small stone to my chest. The day was bright sunny not at all bellying the real situation at hand.  
  
"Find her!! Find her fools afore she runs to the king!!"  
  
'I've gotta get out of here.' I picked my skirts up and turned down the corridor.  
  
"There she goes!!"  
  
"Quick get her!"  
  
I ran out of the temple and quickly turned into one of the closest alleyways. I quickened my strides and made them longer. "Where did she go!?"   
  
"I saw her turn down this way."  
  
I swallowed and ran as fast as my legs and skirts would let me. 'I must reach the pharaoh." I closed my eyes. I gasped as I tripped. "There she is!"  
  
I looked around. I had landed outside of the alley and in the market place. I picked myself up again and lost myself in the early morning throng of shoppers.   
  
The men looking for me pushed their way through the crowd. I slipped in and out of the flow of the crowd.  
  
"Excuse me, milady..." I turned to find a young man with dark purple, black and yellow hair. "It would seem like you need some help." His purple eyes seemed to know what I was running from.   
  
"Would you happen to know where I can find shelter?" I held my hands to my chest holding my breath.  
  
"This way." He turned and left with me following closely. He walked into one of the many houses along the market. I followed him curiously. The room was dark and with nothing to show that anyone lived in it. What was evident were the stairs right in the middle of the room. I took them two at a time.   
  
The boy stood in the middle of the room. A doorway behind him outlined his shape. "This way." He gestured to me and went walking through the door. I rushed up to him and walked to the side of him.  
  
"Where does this lead?" I looked around at all of the carved walls. They held all of the cards the pharaoh guarded.   
  
"To the palace." He walked with his hands at the small of his back. I stopped and looked at his back. Then turned to find the Dark Magician staring at me. I stood stock still. He turned and followed the young man.   
  
"Your majesty!" I ran up to the boy and took the sleeve of his arm. He stopped and turned to me. I got down on one knee and held my hands out. In them was a small handkerchief . He looked at my opened hands then at me. "This rightfully belongs to you, majesty."  
  
He took the handkerchief and opened it. A small jewel no bigger than a new born's hand fell into his palm. "The temple's clergy went berserk after looking at it." I looked at the ground as I spoke. "I was supposed to be the only one allowed to guard as per orders of your family to ours.'  
  
"I left my room one day curious about the outside world. When I got back, the high priest was inside staring at the jewel about to take it." my hands clenched. "I got him out of my room the only way I knew how."  
  
"Magic." He turned the jewel around and the facets caught what little light was in the corridor. It shined brilliantly for a while  
  
"It is some what embarrassing to ask this of you, majesty, but I would like to stay at the palace and continue to guard the stone." I felt a hand laid on my shoulder.  
  
He helped me up, "I will give you sanctuary at the palace, but you must remember that there is far more danger there than any where else."   
  
"I understand, majesty." I was still looking at the floor. "I would also like to tell you that the High Priest is planning against you. I do not know what but he has evil intentions. You must be careful, majesty."  
  
"Your name?"   
  
"Pardon?" I looked at him with bewilderment. I quickly realized my mistake and looked back at the ground.   
  
He lifted my chin, "I would like to know your name."  
  
"Alexis till Kar'han." I said softly looking at him.  
  
"I am Yami. Pleased to meet you." He smiled.  
  
Thus began the day I lived in the palace. The pharaoh was kind to me. He gave me a ceremonial chamber. It held a pedestal bed in the middle of the room. I slept most of the time with the jewel around me neck. I went around the chamber doing my duties. It held an alcove where I would pray to the gods that created the jewel.   
  
I would eat and sleep alone, but one day it turned out different. The pharaoh came for a visit. He came in alone but was soon followed by serval servants. They carried trays of food with them.  
  
He gestured to the table. The servants left the trays and were gone. "Good day, Alexis."  
  
"Why good day, majesty." I got up from my spot in the bed and went over to him. "Is there something you need, Yami?" I asked as soon as the servants were out of ear shot.   
  
"I came to visit and I thought you would not mind the company." He sat down at on of the stone benches.   
  
I walked over and sat next to him. He gestured at the food and I began to eat. We spoke of little things. The weather, the food, politics.  
  
He would tell me his hurts and wants and I would comfort and console him. It was a few months later that he would visit my chamber at night and I willingly accepted him into my bed. I had always thought I had known what love was but in his arms I caught a glimpse of heaven itself. He held me long into the night and early into the morning.   
  
When I awoke, he was sitting at the table looking out into the city. "Did we do the right thing?" he asked quietly.   
  
I looked at the bed covers. "I ... yes." I picked my robe up off the floor and went over to him. I hugged him from behind and breathed in his scent. He smelled of morning rays and cool breezes. "If you would like, your majesty, I will never speak of this."   
  
He smiled and looked up at me. He was but a foot shorter than me when he sat but ½ a foot when he stood. He kissed me gently on the lips. "I must go. I will be back for lunch." He threw on his robes and left.   
  
I sat down. Why? Why had I done what I'd done? I was a priestess, sworn to repress all physical urges. I sat on the abandoned bench. All I knew was that I was not the only one that made the decision to give myself to him. I looked at the blood red ruby that sat on the bedside table. It winked and twinkled at me.   
  
I went back to bed feeling a little less confused. I was awakened at what looked like dusk by Yami. "Hurry!" he said. "Dress quickly."  
  
He picked up a robe and placed it around my shoulders. "The priest has made his move." He took me by the hand and lead me to the alcove. He pressed in a rock and the wall swung open with a groan.  
  
There were dark unlighted steps that lead downward. He pulled me down the steps and into a slightly light corridor. "The high priest has made his move. He had all the guards search the palace for you."  
  
He looked at me. "I promised that he would not find or harm you. This is the only you can get away."he held out a small ring. "Take this and run. Run as far as you can and take the jewel with you."  
  
I looked at him. "But we can win against him together."  
  
"No. I can't risk harm coming to you." He pushed me past arches of granite and marble. "I promise that when the time is right we'll find each other."  
  
He stopped at the exit and turned to me. He gave me a swift hard kiss. "I promise I will find you, my king." I told him. He smiled at me and pushed me through another archway. It lead down to the sewers. He placed me into a boat. "I promise I will find you!" I yelled. He just stood there smiling sadly and waving goodbye.It's been several thousand years. The stone I guarded has kept me to my word. If it caught wind of a rumor, it would send me off in that direction.   
  
I probably know many languages that you do not. Many years passed, many years, so many I cringe to remember. I was always alone. Healing those I could and killing those that got in my way. I earned riches and lost riches. I cherished and lost those cherished but I kept going. Along the way I split the jewel into two and made it into two identical medallions. One was made of gold. The other was placed into silver.   
  
Finally, in the years 1999, the stone lead me to the small island of Japan. Where rumor had it that a small boy with a medallion defeated the Kaiba Corp. CEO and Pegasus Enterprise.   
  
I got off at the port the hood of my rain coat pulled down to my nose. The rain drops pelted the leather in a gentle sound and way. I breathed in the sea air and took myself down to the nearest café.   
  
I settled myself down at the farthest booth. "Did you hear? Yugi Moto defeated Pegasus."   
  
"Yeah I also heard that Pegasus went awol." Two teenage boys talked loudly as they entered the café.   
  
The waitress took my order and set down a glass of water. I took a sip and continued to listen.  
  
"I heard he got scared and ran away." The guy laughed. One of the other occupants turned to look at him.   
  
He had long black hair and neon blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a red overcoat. His pants were tight and black. "Pegasus is not a coward and you should watch what you say." His more than his words held the impact desired.   
  
"Okay man....Sheese chill out. It's only talk." One of the boys said. They continued their talk in hushed tones.   
  
I smiled realizing that this man knew something the other two did. He looked at me briefly but turned back around. I looked out the glass front windows. There a brown haired girl with a blond haired boy were standing in front of a pale yellow haired boy on whom leaned a white haired boy.   
  
I got up and walked over to the window. The waitress looked at me and then set down my food. There was a slight purplish black aura around the pale haired man. The black haired man brushed passed her and headed to help the four outside.   
  
I sat back down and watched them from inside. The four teenagers walked off while the one with the aura smiled. I got up and walked out. I left enough cash to pay the bill and tip the waitress generously.   
  
"Ummmm.....excuse me?" He turned and looked at me. "I'm new to this land. I was wondering would you happen to know where the nearest card shop is. My uncle is waiting for me." The sunlight caught my jewel and he saw it briefly. He looked at me.   
  
"It should be down that way." He pointed beyond him. "Two blocks down....Three to the right....Its between a large building and a park." He looked at me again. "My name is Namu." He held his hand out.   
  
I stared at it. His hand held an even darker aura of purple. I looked at him and cautiously took his hand. I cast around my mind a wall of protection. "My name is Ani." I smiled and briefly saw a look of bewilderment pass through his eyes. I saw a golden rod. A large Egyptian eye and the intent to take control of a pharaoh.  
  
I took my hand away and smiled at him. "Thank you for the directions, Marik." I bowed and left. He stood there staring after me. I believed her would follow me but he turned around and walked away into the bright sunlit day.   
  
I grabbed my gem and felt it turn cold and then hot. //Yeah. Yeah, I know he's big trouble.// I felt it tug me in a different direction than that of the one given to me by the man. It took me to the hospital. I watched the three teenagers come out.   
  
"Excuse me!?" I called out to them. They turned to me. I smiled tentatively at them. "My names Alexis. I saw you and your friends rush away with one of the boys. Back at the café. I was wondering if he was alright?"  
  
The blond one looked at me and smiled. "No problem." he had a New Yorkist accent. "My name's Joey. These are my friends Tea and Duke Devlin. That was Bakura and yeah he's doing fine. Thanks for the concern."  
  
"Well I'm sorry to keep you waiting." I looked at the Duelist Disk on his arm. "It looks like your busy." I pointedly looked at the disk.  
  
"Yeah!" Joey said scratching his head. "I'm one of the Finalist in Kaiba's new tournament."  
  
I smiled at him. "I wish you luck." I stuck out my hand. He grinned widely and took my hand readily. I saw a short boy with purple, black, and yellow hair. He turned and smiled at her. Purple eyes. Around his neck hung a large Egyptian puzzle.  
  
I let go of his hand and smiled at him more warmly. "Good Luck."  
  
He nodded. "Come on Tea, Duke. Let's go find Yug."   
  
Tea looked at me. Her eyes held something of recognition but she smiled small and then took off after the three boys. I watched after them then turned and took one of the concrete seats outside of the hospital.   
  
I watched the people going in and out of the hospital. Towards dusk a woman held a squalling child in her hands. The woman looked longingly at the hospital then at her baby. She tried to quiet the baby down.  
  
I stood beside her in a second. "May I ask what is wrong with your child?"  
  
The woman looked at me in surprise. "I... I... My child is ill." She looked down at her baby. "But I don't have enough money to take my child to the hospital."  
  
"May I hold her?" The woman looked at me. "I may know what the problem is." She nodded her head and then handed her baby to me. I said some words underneath my breath and kissed the child on the forehead. It quieted down quickly then fell asleep. I handed her back to her mother. "She will sleep through the night but will wake up in the morning very hungry."  
  
The woman looked at me with awe. I smiled at her and touched her forehead. 'You will not remember what happened here. You will forget that your child was ever sick. Now go.' I said with power in my voice.   
  
I watched the woman leave in a trance and looked up at the hospital windows. One of the windows silhouetted a young boy. He turned from the window and left it.  
  
I walked into the sleeping hospital. I took the elevator to the third floor. I turned the corner only to find a shadow flight down to the stairs. I looked at the purple streaks left behind. I walked the other way. The dark hall way was no help but I knew where to go. I pushed in a slightly open door. There on the floor was an old man with grey hair. I sat him up then lifted him onto the bed. I sat on the chair provided and promptly fell into an energizing sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you have it. My first chapter of my Yugi-oh story......Frankly I don't like it but hey, that's just me. I know that if you were able to read it this far you can at least give me a flame or something. ^_^; 


	2. Helping Hand

_I know I only got one review but I don't want to disappoint that one reviewer. You know who you are and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Here for you is Chapter Two of Bloodstone._

_Disclaimer: I only WISH I owned Yugi-oh seing as I don't I'll just borrow and put them through a vigerous torture session. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!_

**_Chapter Two: Helping Hand_**

Someone gently nudged me. My eyes fluttered open. They looked into purple ones. I sat up straighter and looked down at the old man that I had rescued last night.   
  
I took in a breath and looked around. "I hope you slept well." He said with a small smile.  
  
I stretched my arms above my head to get all the kinks out of my shoulder. "I slept fine. Not as well as I'm used to but.."I shrugged.   
  
He laughed. "Well it looks like Bakura has come and gone. We might as well leave before the   
  
doctors begin to come in."  
  
I nodded, got up, and followed after the old man. He held his hands behind his back and hummed a silent tune. We waited for the elevator then proceeded to go down stairs.   
  
The morning day was bright and sunny. It felt like a good day to be out and about. I smiled and tilted my face to meet the sun. "How did you find me?" He asked.   
  
I looked down at him and was briefly reminded of my pharaoh. "I was about to leave the hospital when I heard some shuffling sounds. I went to investigate and there you were lying on the floor."  
  
"I thank you. My name is Solomon Moto." He fidgeted slightly.   
  
I looked about. No one in sight. I closed my eyes and called the power from within. I opened them and the everything around us froze. "I am one of your distant nieces, Alexis, and I have come to visit you. I will be staying at your home for some time."  
  
His eyes were vacant as he nodded. I closed my eyes and the world began to move again. He closed his eyes. He smiled and reopened them. "Well, Alex, let's go home."   
  
I smiled to see that the spell had worked. It would have to be renewed in about two weeks. Hopefully, I would be done with my chore by then.   
  
We stopped by in the park and bought a hot dog. . He opened his store and I walked in after him. I looked around. It was a medium sized. It's walls were lined with glass cases and they held the figures of the ancient playing cards. There were also some glass cabinets that held cards. She looked at them. Most of them had the same look as the ones in the dark corridor of the pharaoh's ancient city.   
  
"Your room is upstairs. Follow me." Nami took a door in the back of the store. It lead to a stairway which lead upstairs to the living quarters. The stairs opened up to the living room, which was small with a sofa and a tv in front. The tv was up against the back wall. He lead me down a corridor to the right of the tv. To the left of the tv was the kitchen. "This is my room." He gestured at a closed door. "This is Yugi's room." The door was opened and from what I could tell it was of normal colors.   
  
"And this will be your room." He stopped at one of the last doors in the hallway and opened it. It was in pastel purple. Very nice. "It hasn't been used for a very long time. I hope you don't mind."   
  
"It will due, Uncle." I walked in and could almost feel the presence of a woman. "I'll be right back. I've gotta go collect my stuff."  
  
He nodded and left the room. I stood in the middle of the room and twirled. I stopped and walked out. He stood in the middle of the kitchen beginning to prepare for dinner. "I'll be back."  
  
I ran down to the harbor where my private boat was situated. My captain had already undocked my luggage. "Good Day, madame. Hope everything went well."  
  
"It did, Louis. I found who I was looking for." I picked up the duffel bag and the suite case.   
  
"Will you be needing me to stay?" He looked anxious.   
  
I smiled at him, "No, you can go on home. Your wife must be worried." He smiled sheepishly. He bowed his head and boarded his boat.   
  
I walked more sedately home. The day was just to beautiful to pass up but the packs were getting too heavy so I picked up my pace. Only to find out that someone was following me. I stopped at an intersection and realized that it was too quiet for the park. I was soon surrounded by four men in purple cloaks with a gold eye.   
  
"We would like to have a word with you, Ms. Moto." One of them said moving towards them.  
  
"What if I say no?"   
  
"Then we'll have to use force." They lunged towards me.  
  
I used the duffel bag and smacked the first two guys that attacked. I picked the suite case up and used it to shield a punch. I kicked out and got another one in the stomach. The last one grabbed me from behind. I could smell his bad breath and had to scrunch up my face to keep from gaging.   
  
I hit him in the nose with my head and then jabbed my elbow into his diaphragm. He backed away gasping and then dropped to the floor on top of his accomplices. "Hmph." and I walked away.   
  
I made it to the shop without any other incident. I put my stuff away and came out for dinner. We ate quietly but I came up with some funny things and 'Uncle' laughed really hard. I went to bed smiling. I had found some lead to my pharaoh. Now all that I had to do was see him. I fell asleep hoping that I would soon be able to see Yami.  
  
I helped around the shop. Sometimes selling, sometimes restocking. We also took turns making breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I have to admit I'm not a very good cook but he ate without complaint.  
  
The news spread almost overnight. Yugi defeated Marik and Seto. He was coming home victorious. I dressed myself appropriately. I wore a sun dress that reached just above my knees. It was a nice lilac color to complement my long black tresses.   
  
"Are you ready, Alex?" Solomon called up to me.   
  
"I'm coming!!" I quickly braided my hair and ran down the stairs. Solomon waited at the bottom of the stairs and smiled as he saw me.  
  
"He'll be here any minute now." He smoothed his hair back and dusted off his clothes. I smiled and went back upstairs to check on the food. It was still piping hot. I heard the slamming of a car door and raced back downstairs.  
  
Tea, Jowy, Duke and three others walked in a group. In the middle stood Yugi /Yami. Solomon moved to open the door as I quickly stepped into the shadows.   
  
Yugi hugged his grandfather and the others shook his hands. "Yugi, I would like to introduce you to your cousin, Alexis." he motioned for me to step out of the shadows. I walked out silently and they looked at me.  
  
"Please just call me Alex." I said with a small curtsey.  
  
"Hey! I remember you!" Jowy said. I put up a puzzled look hoping it would convince them. "You know, outside of the hospital?"  
  
"Ohhh .... YEAH!!! I remember now!!" I smiled wide happy it had been a convincing act."Your Jowy," I turned to the Tea, "and Tea," I turned to Duke, "and Duke Devlin." They all nod. "But I'm not familiar with you three."  
  
"My name is Mai." The tall blonde said she stepped forward and stuck out her hand. I took it and felt a small stab of jealousy mingled with unrequited love. I let go and she backs away.  
  
"My name's Serenity." The girl with brownish hair stepped forward. I smile and shake her hand. I feel sisterhood and renewed hope.   
  
"And I'm Tristan." The last one said. He stepped forward and I took his offered hand. I felt friendship mingled with compassion and a bit of a crush. Still holding my hand he said, "Hey Yugi I didn't know you were hiding a beautiful cousin."  
  
"Neither did I." Yugi stepped forward and shook my hand. I smiled. I felt two hearts.   
  
"Well to tell you the truth neither did your grandfather until I called him up." I let go of his hand. "I hope you don't mind but we cooked dinner and it's getting cold."   
  
"Come one I'm STARVING!!" Jowy said. He walked to the stairs and took them two at a time. We took them more sedately. He had already seated himself at one of the places. I went to the cupboards and took more plates out. I had suspected his friends but not so many.   
  
We began to pass around the plates full of food. We soon heard the screeching of tires and the slamming of car doors. A knock resounded throughout the house. We all stopped what we were doing.  
  
"I wonder who that could be." Uncle Solomon said aloud. He got up from his seat but I moved to stop him.  
  
"I'll go check, Uncle." I stood and took the stairs down. A silhouette was outlined by a street lamp from behind. I opened the door and there standing in the light stood a man and a small boy.   
  
I opened the door slightly and peeked out, "Hello. May I help you?"   
  
"Yes I'm here to see Yugi." He said stepping closer. Probably making sure I wouldn't close the door in his face.   
  
"Please come in. We're in the middle of dinner at the moment, I hope you don't mind." I opened the door to them and they moved in. "May I know your names?"   
  
"Seto Kaiba and this is Mokuba." Now that I saw them. The older one had blue eyes and brown hair. The younger had black hair and blue eyes. Well there's your family resemblance and there it ended.   
  
"Please wait here as I go and get my uncle and Yugi." I walked up the stairs. "There is someone here to see you, Yugi."   
  
He looked at me curiously, "Who?"  
  
"Me." the same deep voice said. We whirled around. "I came to congratulate you. You've finally taught me that you are the best, despite all the cheap shots I've done."  
  
"We should put that behind us. Its in the past." Yugi said. "Please sit eat."  
  
"No thank you. I don't want to eat at your table and feel your mocking gaze even as I eat." I frowned and before I knew it his head had snapped back and his cheek was red. The others could only stand and gap at what I had done.  
  
In a low voice only he could, I said to him, "No one speaks to the pharaoh in that tone." And in a louder voice. "I asked you to stay in the store, did I not? I'm afraid you've just lost all hospitality."   
  
"No its fine, Alexis. I'm used to it." Yugi said.   
  
I looked at him. "But he's in your house. He should at least show some respect."   
  
"I just came to tell you that. I'll leave now. I wouldn't want people to start hissy fits." He said mockingly. I glared and my eyes widened. It was him. The sorcerer. The same blue eyes. The same hair. He left and I followed the little boy was looking happily at the many shelves of figurines.   
  
"Let's go Mokuba. It seems that we're not wanted here by some." He looked at me. And walked out the door.   
  
I looked at the boy and he smiled at me I smiled back and he skipped out the door. I locked the door behind them. For some reason the uninvited guest didn't seem to bother the rest of the evening. We had fun eating talking and laughing at one another. Half way through dinner another guest arrived. A man and a woman. Black haired and blonde blue eyed and purple. I again let them in. But they seemed more welcome than the first. I places for them and they accepted the invitation.   
  
I watched the man. He had been named Namu when I meet him last but now it was Malik. The air was a bit tense but gradually it died down. The aura around him had gone from purple to a light blue.   
  
Tea smiled and got up from her place and left saying something about freshening up. I followed discretely. She stood in the middle of my room. Her hands in front of her. I watched as she twirled around. In her hands the ring of the high priest. I remember it like yesterday. He always showed it to me, arrogant bastard.   
  
"I can't find it." Her voice was unnatural. "Where did that woman hide it?" The second voice. The spirit of the ring was his! I made a loud thumping noise and Tea returned as I entered the room.  
  
"Ohhh .... I didn't see you there." I said. I looked at her curiously. "Are you looking for something?" At this I let the light shine on my half of the necklace but immediately hid it again.   
  
Her eyes narrowed slightly. "No, I wasn't just admiring how you changed this room."   
  
I smiled. "Thank you." We left the room and for the rest of the evening Tea stayed close to the others avoiding me completely. They left late in the night. I wash washing dishes when the last of them called out goodbye. I finished rinsing the last dish and turned to find Yugi staring at me.   
  
I smiled. "Hi." I said quietly. He nodded but his stare somewhat intensified.   
  
"Who are you?" a voice, not the same from the one before, asked me. The pharaoh, it had to be the pharaoh.  
  
"I'm your cousin. Why do you ask?" I looked at him frowning. You think I'm going to reveal myself so quickly. Phhht, no way.   
  
"Then why have I never heard of you before." He cocked his head.   
  
"I've never heard of you before my father and mother passed away." I saw him visibly wince. "So I was sitting at the reading of my father's/ mother's will when all of a sudden a name popped up that I did not know. Since one of the people was not present for the reading of the will it was not read." I leaned up against the sink. "I called to see who this Solomon person was and it turns out to be my uncle. I decided to spend some time here and get away from all of the executives my father worked with."  
  
He listened as I spoke and nodded at appropriate times. I yawned, stretched, and said, "Well time seems to catch up on me. I'm going to sleep. Good night Yugi." I moved passed him and down the hall to my room.  
  
"Good night, Alex." He called back to me. I fell asleep and dreamt strange dreams but when I awoke I would not remember them. Maybe they were memories, maybe they were visions, but whatever they were I paid them no heed.

_You know what to do!! Please do it!!_


	3. Bad News

_Thank you again NeferNeferi. Your reviews mean a lot to me...since you are the first one to review ONE of my stories in a REALLY long time!! _

_Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yugi-oh but seeing as many MANY people write about them so shall I. I will torture them to an extent before I hang them out to dry......_

The days went by rather quickly and school started up again. Uncle Solomon enrolled me and I got home-room with Yugi. My first day was sort of awkward. I have never been around so many young ones. I feel old.  
  
First day was fine. Afterwards, we all walked together to Yugi's place and one by one each of his friends left him. We walked silently for a while and I smiled.   
  
"I have a small present for you." He looked at me curiously.   
  
"What is it?" My smile widened.  
  
I pulled out a small velvet box. I had placed the gold chain with the other half of the jewel in it. I gave it to him. "Here. I didn't want to give it to you in front of the others because I was embarrassed."  
  
He opened it up. The jewel rested in the middle of the chain. "It nice." He pulled it out and placed it around his head. It rested comfortably above the puzzle.   
  
He touched the jewel. "Where did you get it from?"   
  
"My father got it for me. Its actually a pair. I have the other." I pulled mine out of my shirt. "See." He nodded. "Mine is silver though. He said the color was for a women." I smiled.   
  
"Thank you." He smiled.  
  
I stopped. Something had followed us and I didn't like its presence. "What's....mmpphmmm."  
  
"Shhhh.....Something is following us." I uncovered his mouth and quietly sensed around. It flitted just outside the rim of my detection. "Come out! I know you're there."   
  
A cloaked figure came out of the shadows. "I have finally found you priestess." It stepped towards us. "The jewel has let you live long enough. It is time to hand it over to its rightful owner."   
  
A slender hand came out of the cloak, wanting the jewel but not able to bring it forth. "Your spirit may have survived in the ring but it is not as strong. I have honed my skills and you haven't even had time to become one with that girl's body."   
  
It hissed and moved quickly to her. "STOP!!" A command spoken to both of us.   
  
Yugi ran up to us and stood beside me. "Who are you?!"   
  
"Hahahahahaha!!!! Don't you recognize me? My voice?" It stepped forward, slowly pulleing the cloak away. There stood Tea in a black Chinese leather dress with slights going from the knees to mid thigh.  
  
Yugi let out a gasp. "Tea...."   
  
"Yes, pharaoh. It's Tea, your true friend. She is just an addition to the group not even worthy of being next to you." She beckoned him towards her.   
  
He began to walk towards her. "Yami! Please don't do this!" I called after him.   
  
He stopped and turned towards me. His eyes went from purple to scarlet. "How do you know my name?"   
  
"Try to remember me! It's me Alexis, the high priestess. We promised we would be together." I unbound my hair and the stone took up the rest. I wore the same clothing I had three thousand years ago.   
  
"Don't listen to her pharaoh. It's a spy sent here by the spirit of the ring. Come to me, pharaoh. I am your one and only."   
  
Yugi's eyes went dull and he walked zombie like to Tea. My hands clenched. How? How can she have so much power over him? "We'll take this up in the shadow realm." Tea said with a laugh.  
  
Dark fog began to come out from behind her. I had only battled once in the shadow realm and had won because someone else's life was on the line. That and the damned stone didn't allow me to die.   
  
I hated the shadow realm. It was a cold and unwelcoming friend who wanted nothing more than to kill you. I would always shrink back when my father would teach me about it. Against my own volition he made me enter that dark place, but now I was tougher than it. The only problem is that Tea had Yugi and I must battle for his sake.  
  
The jewel engulfed me in a red soothing light, comforting and warm. I watched as it did the same to Yugi, but his eyes remained dull and listless. It frightened me, how one person could have power over another, but I was going to end this once and for all.  
  
"So you can hold your own in the shadow realm. Do not worry. It will soon be taking much of your energy away." She laughed and pulled out a deck of cards. I reached into the folds of my skirt and found my old cards.  
  
"This shouldn't take too long." Tea chuckled evilly. 'Soon her jewel will be mine!'  
  
"Have you seen Tea?" Duke asked the others. They sat in a fast food restaurant where Tea had left them not more than an hour ago.   
  
"Don't worry. She'll be back." Jowy said munching on a french fry.   
  
"I don't know I have a bad feeling about this, Jowy." Tristan looked at the both of them. "She's been acting really weird lately. Always avoiding Alexis."  
  
"Hey guys!" Serenity smiled as she sat down next to her big brother. She took a fry. "I saw Tea walk into the park. She mumbled something about finishing some unfinished business."   
  
"Hey didn't Yugi and Alexis go to the park?" Tristan got up and ran out of the restaurant.   
  
"Hey where are you.... agghhhh." Jowy got up and ran after him. The other's looked confused but slowly made their way out of the restaurant.   
  
"What's wrong?" Jowy ran up along side Tristan.  
  
"She's gone after them."   
  
"Gone after who?" Jowy was slightly confused.  
  
"Alexis and Yugi." Tristan looked at Jowy with a serious face.

_Before I continue on with this story, I would like to thank NeferNeferi for being the ONLY person to review. Thank you very much!_

_Now as you can tell, this is a sort of AU right? Well if you didn't notice it it is. I haven't really seen how Yugi-Oh ends as a matter of fact I was only doing this cause I had an idea on my mind and I COULDN'T get it out of my head for the life of me. I don't really know if Yugi won this tournament. I don't really know if the spirit stayed with Tea but since it is my story I will write it the way I see fight. This is the second to last chapter! Sorry guys. ;;. I haven't finished the last chapter but I will sometime soon hopefully. take care and have fun reading it!!_


End file.
